Breakup
by fantasywriter454
Summary: A side-story of A Hard Life. Lovino and Antonia's break-up and why they broke up and how Francis and Antonia got together. It all makes sense.  teen drama, human  and gender-bent  names used,


Here's that short story I promised you with Lovino and Antonia as a couple and their break-up. I'm sure you guys have all been curious. And for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, please my other story, A Hard Life. It will make sense (and so will this story) after that.

Romano cussing.

00000000

"A-Antonia, w-will yougooutwithme?" Lovino stuttered as he blushed as red as a tomato, my favorite fruit. I blinked, not being able to understand him.

"Lovi, what did you say?" I asked. He sighed and tried again.

"I said w-will you go out with me?" he said slower, blushing deeper. I smiled happily and nodded, hugging him tightly.

"Sí!" I exclaimed. He sighed in relief and slowly hugged me back.

I smiled back on that moment. He had really been adorable and cute at that point, being nervous and red as a tomato. I took a bite of my tomato, nibbling around the edges. Lovino watched me with his eyebrow raised. We were going out for lunch together at a café down the street from his house. I smiled and held out my hand to him. He took it, blushing and looked away, taking a bite from his own tomato.

"Antonia, I have to ask you something." I looked at him, my ears full and alert and my eyes watching him, hoping he was going to say what I wanted him to say: that he loved me and wanted to spend his life with me. The exact opposite came from him. "I want to break up with you," he replied. I was taken aback and leaned backward, shocked out of my mind. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand watching that damn French bastard stand over you anymore, flirting with you like some creep. It makes me angry and I know he could kick my butt. I thought it'd be best if we moved on."

"B-But L-Lovi...!" I cried, standing up and tearing up. "L-Lovi! No!" I pushed away from the table and fled from the café, crying hard. One of the waitresses came up to him.

"Sir, that wasn't a decent excuse to break up with her. You should've kept her so the man who flirts with her will become even more jealous of you. Now you've just given her away to the enemy, who might even end up marrying her." Lovino blinked, shocked at what he just did.

"Y-You're right! Antonia, wait!" He quickly left a tip on the table and fled from the restaurant after Antonia. "Antonia!" He paused and looked around, not seeing Antonia anywhere. He felt extremely guilty and tried calling Antonia. Instead of her beautiful voice, he got the voice of a Frenchman.

"Lovino, it would be best if you leave poor Antonia alone right now. She's heartbroken and you're just going to make it worse."

"I just wanted to say I didn't mean to break up with her and I'm sorry!"

"She doesn't accept your apology, Lovino. What's done is done."

"What's that supposed to mean, you damn bastard?" Lovino yelled into the phone, causing some passerby's to stare at him strangely.

"Lovino, you two are broken up and she and I are in a relationship."

"WHAT?" Lovino screeched. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? ANTONIA DOESN'T MOVE FROM RELATIONSHIP TO ANOTHER ONE THAT QUICKLY! NO ONE DOES! YOU'RE LYING! GIVE HER BACK TO ME THIS INSTANT!" Someone passed by and told him to shut up. He ignored them and panted heavily into the phone.

"Lovino, she's been going out with me for a month now." Lovino immediately hung up, fuming with anger when he heard the French pervert say that Antonia had been cheating on him. Was she really that kind of person? He had always thought Antonia was a sweet and smarter girl than that. Has he been misled this entire time? Was she hiding behind a mask called innocence when really...? It suddenly hit him. That's why she was friends with Francis and Gilbert. Francis and Gilbert were already perverts. She was a pervert with them! She would do this kind of thing! Oh, she was going to pay! Nobody cheats on Lovino Vargas and gets away with it! But right after he had some of his sister's delicious pasta. He headed home.

0000

I curled up in Francis's lap when I arrived at his house, crying hard. Francis and his parents had immediately taken to comfort me, but it was hard. Francis answered the phone when Lovino called, for I could not talk to him because I was crying so hard. As he began to talk to him, I heard Lovino begin to scream and yell at Francis. Then Francis said something that was not true: that me and him were dating and have been dating for a year. Francis shut the phone off when Lovino hung up.

"F-Francis, you know I could never cheat on Lovino," I whispered.

"I know, but I wanted him to stay away. He already hurt you enough."

"But Francis! Now I, well you, basically just hurt him even worse!" I began to cry again. "Francis!" He sighed and tried to comfort me again, but to no avail. I'd just have to explain everything to Lovino later, which I did. I told to never trust a perverted Frenchman. Lovino and I made up as friends, but we never dated each other again. A month after that happened, Francis asked me out and I said yes.

00000000

Please read and review!  
>This is just going to be one chapter.<p> 


End file.
